


this mess was yours, now your mess is mine.

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [1]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Esses rabiscos são parte de uma série completamente dedicada ao principezinho beat que habita meu coração e me motiva a escrever diariamente, o señor Martin @pvnkflamingo. Te amo, visse? Obrigado por tudo, bebê. 💛💙O título vem da música Mess Is Mine, do Vance Joy.





	this mess was yours, now your mess is mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dopendiamonds (pvnkflamingo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Esses rabiscos são parte de uma série completamente dedicada ao principezinho beat que habita meu coração e me motiva a escrever diariamente, o señor Martin @pvnkflamingo. Te amo, visse? Obrigado por tudo, bebê. 💛💙
> 
> O título vem da música Mess Is Mine, do Vance Joy.

Antes mesmo de terem a tal conversa, Vadão já tinha certeza que Martin era aquele tipo de pessoa. Não que fosse do tipo que super analisasse alguém ao conhecer e tentar descobrir tudo ao meio de deduções - aliás, odiava isso -, mas aquela informação parecia estar escrita por toda a face extremamente adorável do argentino.

Ele adorava animais.

Tipo, adorava de verdade.

Talvez a informação estivesse ali das vezes que esbarravam por cachorros e gatos na rua e Martin olhasse intensamente para eles ou, por vezes, parava todo o caminho dos dois para acariciar o animalzinho que estivesse passando, sem qualquer cerimônia - exceto se estivesse com o dono, aí sim Martin se esforçava ao máximo para murmurar um “ _buenos dias_ ” antes de se abaixar e dedicar toda a atenção para o petzinho que estivesse a sua frente.

A informação estava ali, Vadão apenas não tinha prestado atenção suficiente naquilo até, alguns meses já divindo o mesmo apartamento, enquanto os dois se distraíam vendo algum jogo de futebol na televisão, as garrafas de cerveja perdiam a temperatura sobre a mesa de canto enquanto o moreno tentava fingir que se concentrava nos jogadores em campo e não nos dedos de Martin levemente acariciando seus cabelos em movimentos descompromissados mas que eram o suficiente para distrair o brasileiro de qualquer pontuação que o São Paulo estivesse levando do Flamengo naquele momento, quando Martin pigarreou. “ _ Cariño _ , posso te perguntar uma coisa?”, proferiu, atraindo a atenção de Vadão que, rapidamente, ajeitou a posição no sofá, levando seu olhar até o namorado, franzindo a sobrancelha. 

“ _Calma, não é nada demais…_ ”, disse Martin, encarando a expressão do outro, com um sorriso curto nos lábios. “É que eu pensei em uma coisa”, completou, embora o brasileiro ainda estivesse o encarando, um pouco desconfiado e, até mesmo, apreensivo. Não era comum de Martin tomar rodeios na hora de falar alguma coisa e, quando ele o fazia, era sinal de que alguma coisa poderia estar errada - e, geralmente, era culpa de Vadão.

“ _Desembucha, chiquititas_ ”, proferiu o brasileiro, suspirando pesadamente, recebendo o riso besta de Martin para ele.

“ _Eu tava pensando… será que poderíamos adotar um cachorro?_ ”

A pergunta causou uma discussão durante a noite toda. Não era uma discussão acalorada, claro, como os dois costumavam ter quando se desentendiam, mas sim, uma compensação dos prós e contras de tomarem aquela decisão - enquanto Martin afirmava ter crescido com um cachorro ao seu lado e sabia muito bem como cuidar. Enquanto isso, Vadão, que por ter um pai alérgico, tivera de abandonar o sonho de ter um cachorro e aceitou ter peixes como animais de estimação, afirmava que teriam mais trabalho ainda, especialmente com as viagens que o namorado costumava fazer com os shows. Como iriam colocar um cachorro na van apertada? Botar o cachorro no Jorge era totalmente fora de questão, claro. -, e só terminou quando, em uma determinada tarde, os dois esbarraram em uma feira de adoção de filhotes.

Inicialmente, Vadão era a presença descrente de que poderiam arranjar um cachorro ali - e não fora surpresa alguma para Martin quando, minutos depois, ele já estava abaixado com um filhote vira-lata de pelos escuros e olhos castanhos. 

Definitivamente foi amor à primeira vista.

O nome dele é Zico.


End file.
